


butting heads

by mothraesthetic (burritosong)



Series: 30 day otp challenge [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/mothraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev desperately wants to wear matching couple's costumes to Kuroo's costume party. Yaku isn't a fan of costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	butting heads

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day otp challenge: day 7–cosplaying

“Please, Morisuke–”

“I said no, Lev,” Yaku says without looking up from his phone.

“But–”

“Do I need to get you a dictionary for your birthday? Do you not know what no means? I said no.”

Lev pouts and tries to worm his way into Yaku’s lap only to be shoved off roughly.

“And don’t think you can weasel your way into changing my mind. I already told you: I don’t do costumes, and I definitely don’t do matching costumes.”

That was that, end of discussion. Yaku didn’t do costumes, so Lev would never get to experience the wonder of couples’ costumes. As the days ticked down closer to the night of Kuroo’s costume party, Lev set about trying to think up a costume for one.

And then Yaku has to go and surprise him.

“I found us a costume,” he announces, lugging in a large, opaque plastic bag. “Hurry up and put it on or we’ll be late.”

Lev gapes at him. “I thought you said you didn’t do costumes?”

Yaku shrugs. “You looked sad. So I got us a costume. You better like it.”

“I love it!”

“You don’t even know what it is.”

“I don’t care. I love it!”

Yaku reaches into the bag and tosses something brown at Lev.

“Um….Morisuke…? Am I butt?”

“Yep,” Yaku says, stepping into his half of the costume.

“We’re…a horse?”

“Yep.”

“Can I at least be the head?”

“I don’t even like costumes,” Yaku reminds him. “I’m wearing this for you, so I get to be whatever half I want to be. Unless you’d rather just wear that hideous, glittery monstrosity you made–”

“I’ll be the best horse’s butt ever!” Lev says quickly. “And it was a lion costume.”

“A glittery lion?”

“I wanted it to be dramatic.”

“Well, you can be a dramatic glitter lion or a boring horse butt. Take your pick.”

Lev sends one last lingering look of longing at his costume splayed on the bed before squaring his shoulders and reaching for the horse butt.

“I will gladly be the butt to your head,” he says solemnly.

“Great, now hurry up or we’ll be late.”


End file.
